Such a PEG tube is known from WO 2006/036843 A1. Another tube is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,433 A. PEG tubes, i.e. gastronomy feeding tubes offer access to the stomach at the location of a stoma. Such connections typically remain in position over extended periods of time and serve for feeding the patient and for administering medicaments. Several of the known PEG tubes have check valves that prevent the contents of the stomach from flowing back through the PEG hose and leaking from its outer opening; see, for example, US 2006/0079850 A1 and DE 101 54 864 A1. Thus, it is possible to prevent possibly acid stomach contents from leaking to the outside and causing damage there.
In the previously known PEG tube of the type mentioned in the introduction, the funnel adapter is firmly connected to the outer end portion of the PEG hose, and a sealing plug is provided with which the outer end of the funnel adapter can be sealed. Such sealing caps can be found frequently in PEG tubes. They seal the PEG hose; they prevent the entrance of foreign substances into the PEG hose from the outside. However, they do not offer a permanent seal.
Disengageable clamping seals are also known, which are generally also referred to as ratchet clamps and can be attached at any location of the PEG hose between the outer retaining plate and the outer end portion. Such a hose clamp is discussed in general terms in DE 100 51 593 A1. Such hose clamps are disadvantageous, however, in that they put great, excessive strain on the PEG hose in the long term and destroy it. When it is squeezed together it is put under excessive strain in the sharply bent corner areas of the hose that are formed at that time, and tends to form tears and, in the long term, to spring a leak.